Colorectal cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the Western world. Clinical evidence suggests that early detection of primary colorectal cancer leads to a 90% or better 5-year survival rate, while detection of the disease when it has already metastasized leads to a poorer prognosis, with a 50% or less 5-year survival rate and a 30% recurrence rate. Colorectal cancer screening and early detection have a substantial positive impact on the prognosis of this malignancy.
PCT Publication WO 05/058129 to Kimchy (“the '129 Publication”), which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a capsule, adapted to be swallowed by a subject, the capsule including (a) at least one radiation source, adapted to emit radiation having an energy of at least 10 keV, and (b) at least one photon detector, adapted to detect photons generated responsively to the emitted radiation, the photons having an energy of at least 10 keV. The apparatus additionally includes a control unit, adapted to analyze data regarding the photons in order to generate information useful for identifying a clinically-relevant feature of a gastrointestinal (GI) tract of the subject.
The following references, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,312 to Alfano et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,926 to Smith et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,980 to Loo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,045 to Ziskind
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,687 to Front et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,201 to Front
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,134,300 and 6,353,658 to Trebes et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,462 to Shanks
US Patent Application Publication 2002/0099310 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0156047 to Nagler et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0237652 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0266074 to Zilberstein et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0205792 to Rousso et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0054278 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0054248 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0015075 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0139661 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2001/0041835 to Front et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,331 to Front et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0033029 to Popper
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0055174 to David et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0204646 to Nagler et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/112895 to Zilberstein et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/104939 to Nagler et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/067383 to Rousso et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/042546 to Kimchy et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/16965 to Kimchy et al.
PCT Publication WO 01/62134 to Front et al.
PCT Publication WO 00/49958 to Front et al. PCT Publication WO05058129A2 to Kimchy.
PCT Publication WO 02/058531 to Kimchy, et al.
Brochard J et al., “Estimation of movement parameters of 3D textured surfaces using the autocorrelation function,” Pattern Recognition Letters 24(12):2031-2045 (2003)
Camilleri M et al., “Human gastric emptying and colonic filling of solids characterized by a new method,” Am J Physiol 257(2 Pt 1):G284-G290 (1989)
Caner BE et al., “Functional assessment of human gastrointestinal tract using 99Tcm-latex particles,” Nucl Med Commun 12(6):539-544 (1991)
Compton, Arthur H., Phys. Rev. 21,483; 22,409 (1923)
Gutman G et al., “A novel needle-based miniature x-ray generating system,” Phys Med Biol 49:4677-4688 (2004)
Haga A et al., “A miniature x-ray tube,” Applied Physics Letters 84(12):2208-2210 (2004)
Madsen JL et al., “Gastrointestinal transit of technetium-99m-labeled cellulose fiber and indium-111-labeled plastic particles,” J Nucl Med 30(3):402-406 (1989)
Pais, Abraham, ‘Subtle is the Lord . . . ’: The Science and the Life of Albert Einstein, Oxford (1982)
Proano M et al., “Transit of solids through the human colon: regional quantification in the unprepared bowel,” Am J Physiol 258(6 Pt 1):-G862 (1990)
Tartan A et al., “Compton scattering elemental imaging of a deep layer performed with the principal component analysis,” Proceedings of the 15th World Conference on Non-Destructive Testing, Conservation and Restoration in Art and Architecture, Rome (Oct. 15-21, 2000)
“X-ray contrast medium,” Medcyclopaedia™ (www.medcyclopaedia.com), from The Encyclopaedia of Medical Imaging Volume I
The following US patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,621, 4,726,381, 4,763,658, 4,765,339, 4,774,955, 4,803,992, 4,844,076, 4,883,063, 5,353,807, 5,372,133, 5,395,366, 5,415,181, 5,604,531, 5,778,882, 5,792,053, 5,800,350, 5,829,437, 5,833,603, 5,842,977, 5,853,005, 5,993,378, 6,169,914, 6,240,312, 6,254,548, 6,317,927, 6,324,418, 6,343,227, 6,368,275, 6,400,974, 6,423,056, 6,428,469, 6,428,531, 6,440,069, 6,453,199, 6,582,365, 6,584,348, 6,607,301, 6,629,776, 6,632,175, 6,709,387, 6,719,684, 6,764,440, 6,776,165